


before the night is through

by ignisgayentia



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aerti Week 2020, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Meetings, human tifa, vampire aerith, vampire attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Tifa finally convinces herself to relax and have a night on the town in Wall Market, when she meets a mysterious, quirky stranger that captures her attention easily. It doesn't hurt that the stranger happens to be the most beautiful woman she's ever seen, but she quickly finds that there's more to her than meets the eye. Will she do the smart thing, and run, or let her heart lead the way?Written for Aerti Week 2020
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	before the night is through

**Author's Note:**

> aaa so i found out about aerti week SUPER late, so i decided to write a fic that had every daily prompt in it all at once (is that considered cheating?)... i wanted to post it on the last day's prompt, as it mainly falls under day 7's prompt of "aus". I wanted to write some vampire aerith! i hope you enjoy!  
> Here are the prompts the fic falls under:  
>  **day 1:** jewel tones / arcadian-- idyllically innocent, simple and untroubled by fear or worry  
>  **day 2:** wall market  
>  **day 3:** appetence-- an eager desire, an instinctive inclination; an attraction or natural bond  
>  **day 4:** role swap  
>  **day 5:** tropes and cliches  
>  **day 6:** gorgonize-- to have a paralyzing or mesmerizing effect on someone  
>  **day 7:** AUs (vampire)

It’s been quite some time since Tifa has taken a breather for herself. With her foot constantly in the door with Avalanche, trying to run a bar, and attempting to make life easier for everyone in the slums, it’s been hard to convince Tifa to relax, even for only a moment.

When Barret and Jessie offered to take Seventh Heaven off her hands for the night, with Biggs and Wedge doing double duty to make sure the slums are in good hands, even she can’t really deny the opportunity to take a night off. Maybe a few drinks that she doesn’t have to serve herself will do her some good.

That’s how Tifa finds herself at Wall Market in her best button-up and suspenders, ready to spend the night dancing and drinking. The atmosphere of Wall Market leaves little to be desired, but she has to admit that it's a great place to distract oneself for the night.

Tifa orders herself a dirty martini, wanting to feel the effects fast. She sits down at a corner table in the bar, happy to be able to finally relax. She’ll head to one of the clubs when she’s ready to let loose a little, but for now, she’s content with her fairly quiet spot.

Tifa sighs softly, checking her phone for any updates on her own bar. She supposes it’s a little sad that she allows her one day off in a very long time to be spent in a bar of all places. There’s no news, and Tifa supposes that’s a good thing. She finishes off her martini, and pockets her phone to go buy another drink.

Tifa leaves her table to walk up to the bar, waiting for the bartender to notice her. She orders another martini as soon as he does.

“Huh. You struck me as a straight up, on the rocks type,” a voice says from next to her.

Tifa looks over at the owner of the voice, surprised to find that Tifa is the one this stranger is speaking to.

Tifa finds herself looking at a beautiful woman with dark eyes and the tiniest hint of vibrant green around them. She’s never seen someone with pupils so big, but they’re mesmerizing, to say the very least. Her light brown hair is weaved into a long braid, and she’s wearing a red leather jacket zipped up entirely. Around her neck is a choker necklace with a pretty, ruby-red jewel on the front. There’s a fairly large yellow flower tucked in her hair. Her lips are touched with a subtle crimson shade of lipstick, and Tifa finds her heart speeding up.

She’s absolutely gorgeous, even if Tifa doesn’t have time for anything like that. She can still  _ look; _ she still has eyes, after all.

“You alright? You seem a little…” The woman seems to search for the right word, and ultimately gives up, giving Tifa a breathtaking smile instead.

“I’m fine, I just… sorry, I must have zoned out a little. I’m a bit all over the place lately,” Tifa says, laughing a little nervously. “Were you talking to me?”

The woman’s smile widens, and Tifa finds herself a little overwhelmed by it. 

“Who else would I be talking to?” she wonders pointedly.

“I guess that’s fair,” Tifa allows. “I thought I’d order something special tonight.”

“Can I ask what the occasion is?” 

Tifa has no idea why this mysterious and beautiful woman has decided to make Tifa’s business  _ her _ business, but she can’t bring herself to complain. She wasn’t expecting any kind of company or conversation tonight.

“Um… just relaxing. Needed a night on the town. Everything’s been a little hectic lately,” Tifa says.

“I see,” the woman responds happily, seemingly unbothered. Her eyes flicker over to the table that Tifa was sitting at. She must’ve been watching her for longer than Tifa realized. “All alone?”

Tifa’s heart rate picks up. Sure, this woman doesn’t  _ look  _ particularly dangerous—Tifa has certainly fought off worse foes, but Wall Market isn’t exactly lacking in seedy characters, and she knows all their tricks by now.

“Who’s… asking?” Tifa asks, trying to not let her fear get the best of her.

The woman’s eyebrows raise, surprise coloring her features. She tilts her head quizzically. “Oh. Are you afraid?”

Tifa wonders what gave her away. She wouldn’t exactly call it afraid—more like cautious, which is a  _ good _ thing to be in an area like this, but it’s still strange this woman picked up on it at all.

“Being cautious around strangers isn’t a bad thing,” Tifa points out.

The bartender hands Tifa her drink, interrupting the two of them. He takes one look at the mysterious woman, and smiles. 

“Aerith, don’t go intimidating my customers, now,” the bartender chastises. He looks at Tifa. “Sorry, she’s always distracted by a pretty girl.”

Aerith? That must be the woman’s name. She responds to it, smiling as she starts to laugh. 

“I didn’t know I was being intimidating,” Aerith says, locking eyes with Tifa. “Sorry, might I introduce myself?”

Tifa relaxes a little when the bartender vouches for Aerith, and it  _ is _ slightly more comforting to find out her name. 

“Sure thing,” Tifa says, a little less guarded. 

“I’m Aerith,” she says, reaching up to pluck the big yellow flower out of her hair, “and it’s a pleasure to meet you…?”

“Tifa,” Tifa supplies.

“Tifa,” Aerith says. “May I?”

Aerith holds the yellow flower out pointedly. Tifa has no idea what she plans on doing with it, but she shrugs regardless.

“I don’t see why not…?” Tifa says.

Aerith beams. “Great.”

With that, Aerith reaches forward, placing the yellow flower in Tifa’s hair instead of her own. Her fingers brush against Tifa’s temple, and the only thing that registers in Tifa’s mind is the temperature of Aerith’s hand.

“Yeesh!” Tifa says. “Your hands are  _ freezing.” _

Aerith makes sure the flower is steady before retracting her hand. “Oops. I get that a lot.” She lowers her voice to a whisper. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay. Just wasn’t expecting it,” Tifa says.

Tifa can’t remember ever touching someone quite so cold. Sure, Jessie has about the coldest hands in the world, but they were  _ humanly _ cold. This is something else—cold like ice. Aerith is unnaturally beautiful, as well—Tifa’s never felt so mesmerized. There’s something about her that Tifa can’t quite put her finger on.

“It looks beautiful on you,” Aerith says, suddenly changing the subject.

It takes a moment to understand what Aerith is talking about, until Tifa remembers the flower that was just placed in her hair. 

Tifa absolutely  _ doesn’t  _ flush at this. She never flushes, not ever—she’s embarrassed to admit that she’s even flustered at all. It’s not every day a beautiful woman like Aerith offers a compliment so easily, unbothered by the social nuances of it all.

“Thanks,” Tifa says. “I’d better… grab my table before someone snatches it. But thanks for the flower.”

She almost regrets cutting this conversation short. Aerith is interesting, and it’s been far too long since Tifa’s life was interesting in a  _ good _ way. She almost hopes that Aerith will follow, though she’s not sure why she’s so hopeful about it.

“If you are all alone, I’m happy to give you some company,” Aerith says, but takes a step back, contrasting against her words. “But it’s  _ entirely _ up to you, of course.”

Tifa wrestles with it in her mind for no more than five seconds before smiling. “Sure. I’d love to.”

Aerith grins wolfishly. “Perfect. I’ll join you in a moment.”

Tifa nods, heading back to her table. She feels a little foolish for the rate her heart is beating at, but she can’t exactly help it. A beautiful stranger has all but fallen on her lap, and she’d be an idiot if she turned down some interesting conversation at the very least. 

Tifa exhales a deep breath, combing her fingers through her hair to make it more presentable. She reaches up and touches the flower in her hair, smiling a little. She looks down to check her phone for a moment, and thankfully, there have been no updates yet back home.

“So, Tifa, are you from around here?” Aerith’s voice asks from across the table.

Tifa startles slightly, looking up at Aerith’s sudden proximity with surprise. “When’d you get here?”

“I’ve been here,” Aerith says simply, as if this were obvious. “I’m known to be a little quiet. Like a cat, you know?” She smiles, though there’s something on her face that tells Tifa there’s more to this than meets the eye.

Aerith’s skin is incredibly cold, her eyes almost entirely black, and she seems to move silently—quickly enough that she seems to have appeared from across the room in a second flat. Tifa doesn’t really buy that she’s already been at the table this entire time. She couldn’t have, could she?

Tifa might just be paranoid about this. She  _ does _ have a fair share of liquor in her, though when Tifa stares into Aerith’s eyes, it’s almost as if she confirms her suspicions.

The rumor of vampires in Midgar isn’t exactly new—everyone has had their fair share of stories from left and right. She’s never met one herself, but she knows people who have. Still, Tifa doesn’t want to outright accuse this woman she’s just met of being one based on the fact that her skin is a little chilly.

“Gil for your thoughts?” Aerith asks after a moment. “You seem anxious.”

Tifa laughs nervously. “No, not at all,” she says swallowing. “I’m… thinking about…”

Aerith raises an eyebrow, tilting her head as she takes a sip of her drink. Tifa assumes it’s a bloody mary, or maybe even a strawberry mojito, but it really doesn’t help her paranoia that the liquid is  _ red. _

“Hey, what’s in that drink?” Tifa asks suddenly, changing the subject.

Aerith laughs. “It’s a bloody mary, of course. What did you think it was?”

Tifa nods. “No, I mean, that’s what I thought it was. I just meant… is it good?”

Aerith takes another sip. “It’s very thirst-quenching.”

Tifa figures this is the most innocent way to test her theory. “D’you mind if I have a sip? You can try mine, too.”

“Martinis aren’t my thing,” Aerith admits. “Too strong.”

“That’s fair,” Tifa says. She reaches out for Aerith’s drink. “So, can I?”

Aerith narrows her eyes in confusion. “Mmm, probably not your kind of drink.”

“Bloody marys are fine,” Tifa says. “Wanted to see how they make ‘em here.”

Aerith smirks. “Trust me, it’ll be different from what you’re used to.”

“Is there a secret ingredient?”

“You can say that,” Aerith says. “Not that I’m complaining, but why are you suddenly obsessed with my drink?”

Tifa supposes the behavior does seem a little strange. She sighs. “Okay, I’ve had a really long week, so please bear with me here.”

Aerith laughs. “Alright. I’m all ears.”

Tifa realizes that it’s absurd to accuse this woman of being a vampire. She has no substantial proof, and even if she  _ is _ a vampire, it’s probably rude to demand people to reveal such information. After all, if Aerith means her no harm, then she’s entitled to her secrets.

Tifa shakes her head. “Nothing. It’s nothing. Can I buy you another one?”

The smile on Aerith’s face calms Tifa down, and lets her know that no harm was done. “That’ll be great, but I’m afraid I insist I buy  _ you _ a drink, instead,” she says. “Do you live around here?”

“I own a bar over in the sector seven slums,” Tifa explains. 

“So you’re taking a break from a bar by going into a bar?” Aerith wonders. “You have a funny sense of relaxation, but I like it.”

Tifa feels her cheeks go a little red. “Yeah, I mainly just wanted a drink before I headed to a club. Might go dancing for a while.”

“Now  _ that _ sounds like fun,” Aerith says. “How come you’re all alone?”

The blunt question takes Tifa off guard, but it doesn’t seem like Aerith is particularly well-versed in social cues. She once again doesn’t seem to be bothered by any social nuances. Tifa almost envies her. 

“I just… wanted some fresh air,” Tifa says. “Besides, my friends are all busy…” She takes a sip of her martini. “What about you? What are you doing in a place like this?”

“What d’you mean? A bar?  _ This _ bar? Wall Market? The slums?” 

Tifa laughs. “I guess… all of the above?”

“I like traveling around, people-watching is sort of a hobby of mine. This bar, though, I’m pretty good friends with the bartender. And he makes the perfect drink for me,” Aerith explains a little avoidantly before flashing Tifa a wink.

Heat travels down Tifa’s spine. It’s more than obvious that Aerith’s not just carefree, she’s downright  _ flirty, _ and Tifa’s not the strongest when it comes to beautiful women. It’s been such a long time since someone has affected her like this. She suddenly remembers there’s a good reason for that, and tries to swallow her infatuation.

“So, that bartender does seem to know you pretty well. You do this often?” Tifa asks. “He did mention… you with  _ girls…” _

Aerith laughs. “He meant nothing by it. I like to dance and flirt a little sometimes, but it’s harmless.” She shrugs. “And you? How’s your love life?”

Tifa snorts. “Nonexistent, lately.”

“Oh?” Aerith asks, leaning forward across the table. “By choice, or…?”

“Not exactly by choice. Like I said earlier, I’ve been a little busy,” Tifa says with a sigh. “Don’t know if I’d have any time for that kinda thing.”

“Huh. I’ve had nothing but time. All the time the world…” Aerith trails off cryptically, fiddling with the jewel around her neck. 

Tifa looks at the shiny red jewel. “That’s an interesting rock you’ve got. Family heirloom?”

“Mmm, something like that,” Aerith says. She drops her hand to pick up her drink. “So, if you’re here for a little getaway… and you were already considering going dancing…”

Tifa tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “Yeah?” she asks, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Aerith reaches out and grabs Tifa’s hand, holding it gently in her grip. Tifa tries to push the chill of Aerith’s hand to the back of her mind in favor of watching her bring Tifa’s hand to her lips for a soft kiss. Her lips are just as cold, it’s so  _ odd. _

“Would you like to go dancing with me?”

Tifa knows there’s a little more to Aerith than meets the eye. The mysterious stranger she’s bumped into clearly has her fair share of quirks, but so far, she’s been nothing but kind. Tifa likes to think she’s a pretty good judge of character. Something might be  _ different _ about her, but not necessarily dangerous.

Tifa figures she might as well make the most of tonight. 

“I’d love to,” she replies, trying to hide her flush behind her hand. 

“Great. Come with me. I know a great spot,” Aerith promises.

Tifa downs the rest of her martini before Aerith drags her out of the booth, and right out the bar. 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” the bartender calls after them before they disappear into the night.

Tifa starts to laugh as Aerith drags her through the winding sidewalks and streets of Wall Market. Music plays from just about everywhere, the sounds clashing with each other. People laugh as drinks pour everywhere. Everyone is dressed so glamorously, Tifa feels kind of bad she only wore a dress shirt and suspenders. Aerith looks beautiful, though; she blends right in, especially with that jewel around her neck.

Tifa notices Aerith’s hand doesn’t warm up, even with hers wrapped around it. It’s an interesting trait, seeing as most people with cold hands warm up when they hold another hand  _ eventually _ . Aerith’s remains icy cold. 

Aerith leads her into a classy-looking club; the floors are glossy, and everything looks modern. It doesn’t look like it belongs in the slums at all, but in the upper plate instead. The live band is playing some genre of upbeat swing music. Couples are dancing energetically to it, some with drinks in their hands. The bar is flashy, with lots of expensive liquors lining the walls.

Tifa didn’t even know this place existed. When she walks in, everyone stares at her curiously, but not at Aerith. Out of the corner of Tifa’s eye, she sees Aerith smile, and grip Tifa’s hand tighter.

People don’t pay attention to her after that, interestingly enough. 

“Want a drink first?” Aerith asks. 

“We can dance,” Tifa says, feeling the effects of her second martini enough already. “Unless if you…?”

“I’ve drunk enough recently,” Aerith says.

It’s a strange way to phrase things, for certain, but Tifa doesn’t know if that’s enough to warrant suspicion of any sort. Despite the temperature, Aerith’s hand feels nice in hers, especially as she leads her to the dance floor. 

Aerith’s hand finds Tifa’s waist, and Tifa places hers on Aerith’s shoulder. Tifa loves being led by her. Despite Aerith being slightly shorter, she has a dominating presence, one that Tifa feels drawn to. She’s never done anything like this with someone that she just met, but she figures there’s no harm in just dancing, especially not when Aerith looks the way that she does.

They start to laugh when they spin faster and faster around the room, breathing in each other’s giggles.

“Have I told you that you look beautiful?” Aerith wonders. “I’m really liking the whole suspenders look. Do you wear that all the time?”

Tifa laughs. “More or less? But with a less fancy shirt.” She nods to the collar around her neck. “I don’t really dress up.”

“Something tells me you’d look delectable in anything,” Aerith says with a soft smirk. 

The way Aerith is looking at Tifa makes her feel exposed, like Aerith is about to devour her. It sends a chill down Tifa’s spine, but she’s not afraid. She feels connected to Aerith somehow, like they were meant to meet.

Tifa knows that’s silly—she’s always enjoyed romance, even if her life hasn’t turned out to be much of anything romantic. 

“You’re a flatterer, aren’t you?” Tifa asks, trying to ignore her fluster. “I could say the same to you.”

“Yeah?” Aerith says, their eyes locked as they spin around the room. “That makes me quite a lucky girl, huh?”

Tifa laughs, ducking her head on it. “Again, you’re a flatterer.”

“I don’t really say things I don’t mean,” Aerith promises, “I’ve got no reason to flatter you.”

Tifa wonders whether that’s even true. They just met; they know so very little about each other, and Tifa has no idea why a stranger would be this kind without getting anything out of it. Then again, Aerith may just want to get laid, and Tifa can respect that. She certainly wouldn’t mind that, either.

“Touché,” Tifa says. “Still… thanks. You make a girl feel special.”

“You are special,” Aerith says, “at least, you are to me.” 

“This is crazy,” Tifa says. “We just met.”

“So?” Aerith grins, leaning forward to dip Tifa in her arms. Their faces are close enough to kiss, and Tifa gets lost in the mesmerizing green ring around Aerith’s mostly black eyes. “We aren’t doing anything wrong.”

“You got me there,” Tifa says. “This is about the last thing I expected to do tonight.”

Aerith stands upright, pulling Tifa with her. Tifa doesn’t want to assume anything about Aerith’s appearance, but it doesn’t seem like she should be as strong as she is. Tifa has been wrong before, though. A lot of people have been wrong about that sort of thing—usually about Tifa after she ends up knocking them on their asses. 

Still, Aerith’s  _ strong _ . She doesn’t even seem winded by nearly lifting Tifa off of the ground, and she’s far smaller than Tifa is. She files this information away for consideration later. 

“You’re strong,” Tifa decides to observe out loud. “Do you work out?”

Aerith looks over at the bar for a moment, before returning her eyes to Tifa’s, avoidant again. “I could if I wanted to,” she allows. 

It’s a strange way to answer, but Tifa supposes it’s a strange question to spring on someone. She wants to believe that Aerith is simply quirky, and nothing else—she doesn’t want this night to end so soon. Still, a part of her mind warns her to be wary of Aerith, but she still can’t quite figure out why.

Aerith is searching Tifa’s eyes, almost like she’s testing her reaction. Tifa finds herself getting flustered, her heart beating fast under Aerith’s intense scrutiny. She’d usually balk under such a heady gaze, but right now, the only thing she can think about is how she’s never wanted to kiss anyone more in her entire life.

Tifa blinks, fluttering her eyelashes once the band ends the song that’s playing. “Sorry about that,” she says with a soft laugh, “I must’ve zoned out.”

“What are you saying sorry for?” Aerith wonders, a pleasant smile on her face.

Tifa’s smile mirrors hers. “Fair,” she says. “I’m going to take a restroom break. I’ll be back in a sec?”

Aerith releases Tifa’s hand from her own, other hand leaving her waist. “I’ll be here,” she says pleasantly, leaving the dance floor to wait at the bar.

Tifa nods, and heads to the back of the club to find the restrooms. Thankfully, no one is inside when she walks in, allowing her to relax in front of the mirror for a moment.

Tifa looks at her own reflection in the mirror, almost not recognizing the face staring back at her. Her face is slightly flushed, pupils blown, lips parted with surprise, smiling without even realizing. She looks  _ alive, _ and  _ awake _ , which is more she can say about herself for quite some time.

Tifa can’t remember the last time she genuinely  _ flushed. _

Tifa takes a deep breath, collecting herself in front of the mirror before using the restroom. When she leaves, her heart flutters again, excited to dance with Aerith some more.

Tifa definitely doesn’t anticipate someone grabbing her arm. She turns to the source with a shocked gasp, the grip just as icy cold as Aerith’s was, though not comforting in any way like hers. The arm is pale, belonging to a man equally so, with black hair and what Tifa swears are glowing red eyes.

All of this pales in comparison to the fact that the man has distinct, long,  _ sharp  _ fangs descending from his mouth.

Tifa  _ was  _ right about there being vampires, but she simply hadn’t anticipated more than  _ one _ . Is this entire club filled with vampires? Is that why everyone looked at her so strangely when she walked in with Aerith?

Aerith certainly has that same icy grip as this man. There’s no doubt that she’s one of them, too.

“I haven’t seen you around here before,” the man drawls. “You smell  _ divine _ .”

Tifa tries to snatch her arm away, but the man has a vice grip on her. “Get off of me!” 

Tifa feels a body press to her side that  _ isn’t _ the man in front of her, and for a moment, she worries about potential friends of his, when she sees the familiar red shade of Aerith’s leather jacket and the soft-looking braid in her hair.

“She’s with me,” Aerith says calmly, the pleasant smile Tifa is used to seeing on Aerith’s face replaced with something a lot more politely sinister.

The man loosens his grip immediately, taking a step back.

“Apologies, Aerith. I didn’t know,” the man— _ vampire— _ says, fangs slowly starting to disappear into his mouth again.

Tifa looks over at Aerith with surprise, shocked that she has this sort of authority against someone who is, again, quite bigger than her. She gasps softly when she sees Aerith’s fangs of her own, sparkling white and sharp, peeking past her pretty red lips.

Tifa hates that the first thought in her mind is  _ beautiful, _ not  _ dangerous  _ or  _ scary  _ at all. Aerith doesn’t look at Tifa; instead, she’s staring down the man that tried to take Tifa with him, not even a hint of a smile on her face.

Tifa learns, in that moment, that Aerith is downright chilling when she wants to be, and that Tifa doesn’t really know this woman at all.

“I don’t think it’s me you should be apologizing to,” Aerith says coldly.

The man turns to Tifa, the glowing red in his eyes fading in favor of turning mostly black. “I’m incredibly sorry, ma’am. I had no right to grab you.”

“Maybe you should ask someone before you touch them next time,” Tifa says. “And by that, I mean there better not  _ be _ a next time.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The man ducks his head, and saunters off into the club once more. Once they’re alone, the ice on Aerith’s face disappears, a soft smile replacing it. She locks eyes with Tifa, sombering when she sees the expression on her face.

“Are you alright?” Aerith asks. “I didn’t think anyone would try that.”

“I was right about you,” Tifa says, eyes fixated on the hint of fangs past Aerith’s lips. “I thought I was losing it, but… you’re a vampire.”

“Yes,” Aerith says. “I’ve never met a human that could detect it so easily. I thought I was going to have to come clean in that bar.”

Tifa frowns. “Why weren’t you honest with me?”

“If you were a vampire, would you be honest with a beautiful human stranger you just met?” Aerith teases. “You are right, though. I should’ve been. I do hope you’re not afraid of me. I mean you no harm.”

Tifa crosses her arms, looking over Aerith’s shoulder at the rest of the patrons in the club, wondering just how many of them are vampires as well. 

“So… you’re  _ not _ thirsting for my blood?” Tifa asks pointedly.

Aerith laughs slowly. “Oh, very much so. But I don’t intend to bring you any harm, once again.”

“Can I ask you something?”

Aerith blinks with surprise. “Certainly.”

“How many people in here are like you?”

Aerith beams. “Oh, they’re  _ nothing  _ like  _ me. _ But they  _ are _ vampires, yes. Do you want to leave?”

Tifa wonders just what Aerith means by that. Judging by the way that other vampire so easily backed off from Tifa just because Aerith showed up probably has something to do with it. Tifa doesn’t even know if Aerith would tell her even if she asked.

By all means, Tifa should leave. She should leave this club for her own safety. Honestly, she should leave Aerith behind as well. Despite Aerith’s promise, she has no proof that Aerith will do her no harm. She doesn’t even have any proof that Aerith isn’t only in this for her blood. They did just meet, after all. There’s something that lurks underneath the surface of that quirky exterior that leaves other vampires afraid. For all intents and purposes, Tifa should be afraid of Aerith, especially after finding out that she thirsts for her blood—but she isn’t.

As they gaze into each other’s eyes, Tifa realizes she might regret it if she stays. She knows she’ll regret it if she leaves, however. For the first time in a while, she finds herself wanting to throw caution to the wind.

“Well, you’ll protect me, right?” Tifa asks, maybe a little flirtatiously. She’s never needed protecting, and while it’s a strange feeling to ask something like this, she has to admit it’s pretty fun to flirt.

Aerith grins. “With my whole life.” She imitates crossing her heart with a wink. “Let’s dance some more.”

With that, Aerith gently grabs Tifa’s wrist, pulling her toward the dance floor once more. They laugh and dance, only taking breaks to buy a drink or two.

“So,” Tifa says with a laugh, once she’s three more drinks in, “can you turn into a bat?”

Aerith merely giggles. “I think I’ll keep you guessing on that one.”

“Hmm,” Tifa says with a grin, “a coffin?”

“I prefer beds. Coffins sound  _ awfully _ claustrophobic, but I’m willing to give anything a try,” Aerith says.

“Can you eat people food?”

Aerith snorts. “ _ People _ food?”

“Y’know, anything but…” Tifa gestures to her neck.

“I can. And I do. I have a weakness for crumb cake,” Aerith promises with a wink. “I didn’t know this would turn into an interrogation.”

Tifa laughs sheepishly as she throws her arms around Aerith’s neck, swaying to the beat. “Sorry,” she admits. “I’ve never met a vampire before. I shouldn’t be so nosy.”

“From you, I welcome it,” Aerith murmurs, her eyes searching Tifa’s. “You’re not afraid of me, are you?”

“No,” Tifa says. “I guess that’s stupid of me.”

“Or really smart,” Aerith points out in a low whisper.

“So you really do… drink…”

“I do.” Aerith tilts her head. “Gil for your thoughts.”

“Did you pick me out because of that?” Tifa asks. “At the bar?”

Aerith grins, and while her fangs are almost entirely ascended back into her mouth at this point, Tifa can see the ghosting of fangs in her smile.

“I decided to talk to you because you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Aerith tells her earnestly, “and when I heard your heart racing because of me, I knew I couldn’t stay away.” She shrugs happily. 

Tifa allows herself to feel flattered. The heat rushes to her cheeks as she ducks her head, laughing softly in Aerith’s embrace.

“That’s a good answer,” Tifa admits.

“Glad you like it.” Aerith’s smile remains on her face, and as the band starts to play another song, they’re hopeless to resist.

After the song winds down, Tifa knows this needs to lead somewhere—or not at all. She knows it’s a bit too early to start a whirlwind romance, and she has no idea if Aerith is even interested in something beyond intense flirting. Tifa’s fairly sure she’s okay with this being a one-time thing, even though her heart betrays otherwise. She’s never been a fan of falling in love for only a night.

Tifa sighs. “I know you probably don’t need to sleep, but it’s getting late.” She disentangles herself from Aerith, much to her reluctance. “I should probably find somewhere to stay for the night.”

“I  _ can _ sleep, actually,” Aerith says, although she doesn’t clarify whether or not she  _ needs _ to sleep. “I’d love to walk you, if you don’t mind?”

Tifa was hoping she’d ask, if she’s honest.

“I’d love for you to.”

Aerith holds out her arm for Tifa to link with. Tifa tries to disguise her flush as their arms entwine together. It’s surprising how quickly she’s getting used to the icy chill of Aerith’s skin, and even though it’s cold, it’s always so soft to the touch. They walk out of the club, away from the vampires within.

“A club full of vampires... was it made to be that way, or is that just where they all flock to?” Tifa wonders once she’s (hopefully) out of earshot.

“It’s an open secret here in Wall Market,” Aerith says. “You asked me earlier why I come here, and this is why. Vampires are able to be pretty open here. Everywhere else it’s a ‘don’t ask’ type of situation.” She shrugs. “Most human regulars know not to go into  _ that _ particular club, y’know, unless if they  _ want  _ to.”

“Who would  _ want _ to have a death wish?” Tifa asks with a laugh.

“Surprisingly? A lot of people. But it’s less of a death wish and more of a bite wish.” Aerith wiggles her fingers playfully. “No humans get hurt. We’re not allowed to hurt them.”

“Have you ever… bit someone?”

“Once,” Aerith says, and doesn’t clarify further. “I prefer donated over fresh.”

Tifa figures if Aerith wanted to share her backstory, she would. She decides to let it go, and if she ever sees Aerith again, maybe she’ll share it then. 

“I’m admittedly not very frequent to Wall Market unless I need a favor or two,” Tifa says. “I had no idea it was such an open secret here. Though, I guess I’m glad I decided to come here…”

Aerith side glances at her with amusement. “And why’s that?”

Tifa snorts a little, glancing away sheepishly, answering with her body language alone. She decides to change the subject. “What’s the best place to get some shuteye around here? That’s, y’know,  _ human _ friendly?”

“Don’t worry, I’m taking you there,” Aerith says. “Sleep isn’t really on most people’s agendas when they come here, so it’s pretty rare to find a…” she giggles, “ _ quiet _ place.”

Tifa finds that easy to believe. “Yeah, I bet.”

They’re quiet for a moment, and Tifa watches Aerith weave in and out of the crowds with ease, their arms still firmly linked together. She finds herself mesmerized, wishing she could get Aerith to stay the night with her, just so she can ask everything she wants to know. It’ll never happen, though—Aerith’s far too interesting for that. She’ll probably disappear, and Tifa will be left wondering if she was just a dream instead of reality. 

“How’d you become… a vampire? Were you born this way?” Tifa asks, suddenly preoccupied with the thought.

“Wow, we’re getting deep, huh?” Aerith asks. 

“Sorry,” Tifa finds herself apologizing once more. “Forget I asked.”

“No,” Aerith says. “Not many people ask me anything like that.”

“Really?”

“Not many people stick around,” Aerith notes with a smirk. “But… let’s just say I was born a certain way, that made me susceptible to vampirism.”

Tifa raises an eyebrow. “That can happen?”

“Apparently,” Aerith teases. “My mother was a vampire, my father was human.”

“Oh,” Tifa says. “Both of my parents are human.”

Aerith beams. “It tends to happen that way.”

Now that it’s on her mind, though, Tifa can’t help but wonder what it’d be like to be in a  _ relationship _ with a vampire. If it’s possible for at least one couple, Tifa wonders if it’d be possible with her. She doesn’t particularly have a fixation on vampires, but the one that has her arm curled around hers certainly has managed to capture her interest.

“This is the quietest place in Wall Market,” Aerith says. “I know that doesn’t inspire much confidence, but…” She gestures to the inn in front of them.

Tifa pulls herself from her thoughts, not yet realizing they’d made it yet. It’s on the outskirts of Wall Market, slightly farther away from the hustle and bustle of the main streets. Still, the neon lights of the inn sign make it blend right in. There’s something homey about it, though, and Tifa can see that it doesn’t have the same chaotic energy as the inn in the middle of the district.

“Oh. Yeah, I can see what you mean,” Tifa says. “Honestly, I had no idea this was back here.”

“C’mon, the owner owes me,” Aerith says with a wink as she leads her inside.

Tifa wants to protest; she loves supporting businesses like her own, but she had to admit that saving any money she can for Avalanche expenses and her own business is important. 

It isn’t until they’re walking up the steps to reach Tifa’s hotel room that she feels the need to say something.

“I definitely don’t mind paying,” Tifa says when the angel on her shoulder gets far too loud. “I don’t want them to miss out on business.”

“She’ll get paid,” Aerith promises. “ _ You _ just don’t need to worry about it.”

Tifa isn’t sure what Aerith means by that, but she doesn’t sound like she’s lying in any way. 

“Are you… sure?” 

“I have a pretty lucrative flower business, don’t worry,” Aerith teases.

At this point, Tifa has no idea how serious Aerith is or not, and she supposes that’s part of the charm. They reach door number six, matching the number marked on the key, and both of them stand outside of it, neither of them moving to open it. Aerith places the key in the keyhole, and then turns to Tifa, her expression sobering in favor of searching Tifa’s gaze thoroughly.

Tifa knows she should bid Aerith goodnight. She should thank Aerith for the good times, and for reminding Tifa to stop and smell the flowers—literally—once in a while. She knows she shouldn’t invite Aerith in—that she’s a stranger, a particularly dangerous one at that. She should keep her distance, and that anything worth pursuing will take its time. 

She knows all of this in theory.

“I guess I should go now,” Tifa says softly, though she couldn’t sound more reluctant.

“If that’s what you’d like to do,” Aerith says, seemingly unbothered.

Tifa hates that she’s so reluctant to leave, when Aerith seems just fine. She knows she’s being foolish about this.

Tifa nods. “Right. Goodnight, Aerith. It was… wonderful to meet you.”

“I have to agree,” Aerith whispers. “Before you go, though…”

Tifa perks up, eyes hopeful as she gazes at the pretty green ring around Aerith’s pupils. “Yeah? What’s up?”

Aerith reaches out to cradle Tifa’s face gently, chilling her cheek. Tifa can’t bring herself to resist, lips parting with surprise when Aerith leans in.

“I wouldn’t forgive myself if I didn’t at least have your kiss,” Aerith whispers.

Tifa is far too flattered to even find the words to respond. She closes her eyes just as Aerith leans in and presses her icy lips to hers. Aerith’s lips are soft as they melt against her own, Tifa’s heart thudding in her chest as she splays her hand across Aerith’s shoulder.

Aerith pulls away after a moment, the kiss chaste and sweet. Their eyes lock, and it isn’t long before Aerith is diving back in for more. Tifa gasps against Aerith’s mouth, as Aerith takes advantage of the part in her lips by swiping her tongue into Tifa’s mouth. All that fondness and affection bursts forth into the kiss, gripping Aerith tightly as their tongues caress each other.

Tifa’s tongue brushes against the sharp point of Aerith’s fangs. She has no idea when they descended into her mouth, but the thought arouses her, a tingle of pleasure traveling down her spine. She imagines how Aerith would bite her, and have her fill of her, and she finds herself whimpering against Aerith’s teasing mouth.

Aerith breaks the kiss, looking at Tifa with a fond sort of confusion. “Sorry. It happens when I get excited.”

“Come inside with me,” Tifa whispers, not afraid to beg. “Just for the night won’t hurt…”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Aerith whispers, leaning forward to ghost her lips along Tifa’s jawline before pulling back entirely.

Tifa blinks with surprise, dazed by Aerith’s affection. She watches Aerith turn the hotel key in the lock, opening the door to reveal a quaint little room with a bathroom to the side and a single king-sized bed. 

Tifa hasn’t slept in anything bigger than a twin mattress in years, and a thrill runs down her spine when the back of Aerith’s chilled hand brushes against her cheekbone.

Tifa turns to Aerith once more, leaning into Aerith’s affectionate touch. Aerith’s fangs are fully descended, the green in her eyes glowing, pupils much smaller now. They’re beautiful and haunting all at once. Tifa’s never seen eyes glow before, at least with something other than mako.

“I’ve been waiting for you to invite me in here all night,” Aerith admits, fangs peeking through her mouth.

“I’ve been waiting for you to invite yourself,” Tifa says with a laugh. “I guess the whole vampire thing… I didn’t know you’d want—”

“I’ve never wanted anything more,” Aerith cuts her off before surging forward to press her lips to Tifa’s neck.

Tifa feels Aerith’s fangs graze against her neck. She gasps sharply as Aerith begins to suck on her neck, lips and tongue teasing the flesh playfully. She knows Aerith could sink her fangs into her neck so easily, and Tifa almost  _ wants _ her to, if only to remember her by something.

“Aerith,” Tifa moans, pleasure coursing through her veins. 

Aerith sucks on her neck hard, and Tifa shudders, allowing Aerith to slowly back her up until her knees hit the bed. She holds onto Aerith tightly as she gently lowers her onto the mattress, legs spreading wide enough for Aerith to crawl between. She pushes herself further onto the bed until her head hits the pillows.

Aerith hovers by the foot of the bed for a moment, taking Tifa in. Her smirk reveals more of her fangs, and Tifa can hardly suppress a shudder. She looks so beautiful, especially in the dim lighting of the hotel room, Tifa doesn’t know if she can be strong enough to be sensible about this. She gazes back at Aerith just as intensely, fingers digging into the bedspread as her heart thuds in her ears.

“Y’nervous?” Aerith murmurs as she starts to crawl up the bed, brushing against Tifa’s body to hover over her. “You  _ sound _ nervous. Never been with a vampire before, hmm?”

Tifa huffs out a nervous laugh under her breath, gazing up at Aerith in awe. “You can say that again.” She feels her cheeks redden the longer their eyes lock. “You’re beautiful.”

“Right back at you,” Aerith teases.

Tifa feels the chill of Aerith’s body through her clothes as her body lowers further to press against Tifa’s. The pressure still feels pleasant even if it’s not warm, the weight secure on top of her. She can feel arousal steadily growing between her legs at the intimacy of it.

Aerith presses her lips to Tifa’s then, the kiss soft and slow at first before it picks up in pace. Tifa opens her mouth for Aerith to swirl her tongue into as Tifa’s hands settle on Aerith’s hips to hold her there. Aerith hums pleasantly against Tifa’s mouth as they kiss, and it isn’t long before Tifa’s hips roll forward, seeking ease for the ache between her legs.

Aerith’s thigh presses hard between Tifa’s legs, connecting with her arousal pleasantly. Tifa groans softly at the relief it brings her, desperate for Aerith to touch her more than this. She’s patient, though; she can wait, but she’s going to be vocal about it.

Aerith’s clearly just as aroused; as they make out, her own arousal grinds gently against Tifa’s upper thigh. They rut against each other like that for a moment, hands exploring each other’s bodies, soft gasps uttered against each other’s mouths. It’s been so long since Tifa has been this aroused, this eager to be touched in so long. She can feel the bite of Aerith’s fangs against her tongue, and she wonders just how they would feel sinking into her flesh.

The kiss breaks when Tifa gasps as Aerith buries her face into her neck, the fangs grazing against her flesh there. Tifa grips her tightly, turning her head to give Aerith better access.

“You can,” Tifa says, referring to a bite, “...if you want…”

Aerith presses a soft kiss to Tifa’s neck before lifting her head up to gaze into Tifa’s eyes. She giggles, a tiny smirk spread across her lips. 

“I want you in more ways than just that,” Aerith promises before kissing her mouth once more.

Tifa barely has time to react before Aerith peels her lips away from Tifa’s to slide down her body, settling comfortably in between her legs. Just the proximity has Tifa’s arousal throbbing between her legs, the attention making her slightly wet already.

Aerith watches Tifa curiously as she unbuttons Tifa’s pants, sliding them down her legs. Tifa trembles at the touch, especially when Aerith’s cold fingers brush against her thigh, so close to her arousal it sends a jolt of pleasure down her spine.

“Mmm,” Tifa whines out loud, spreading her legs further once her pants fall to the floor with a forgotten, muted thud.

Aerith huffs out a laugh under her breath. “So warm and soft,” she notes, brushing her hand along Tifa’s thigh.

The chill elicits another tremble from Tifa, but it feels good. Any attention Aerith gives her both eases and deepens the ache inside her—the need to be touched by her.

Tifa gasps as she feels Aerith’s icy lips touch her thigh, trailing teasing kisses up her leg, so close to where she wants Aerith’s mouth to touch most. 

“Mmm,” Tifa whimpers, closing her eyes as Aerith’s lips ghost over her arousal.

Aerith’s soft giggle opens Tifa’s eyes, looking down at her confusedly until she sees Aerith’s fangs bared as she caresses the soft flesh of Tifa’s thigh.

“Then again…” Aerith muses, kissing Tifa’s thigh once more, “you  _ do _ smell  _ really _ good.”

Tifa bites her lip, heart thudding in her chest as she stares down at Aerith, wondering what she’ll do. 

“Do I?” Tifa asks, arousal and nervousness coloring her tone. “I wouldn’t know.”

Aerith smiles softly before softly wrapping her arm around Tifa’s leg, holding it in place. She holds it like it’s something delicate and fragile. Tifa gasps when she feels Aerith’s mouth on her thigh, fangs brushing against it.

“Fuck,” Tifa moans, especially when Aerith’s nails dig into her thigh.

Aerith’s fangs puncture Tifa’s upper thigh suddenly, slicing into the flesh with ease. Tifa can feel the blood start to pool right into Aerith’s mouth. She gasps, back arching as the bite spreads pleasure through her entire body, the intimate location driving her wild.

Aerith’s swallows blood against her, drinking from her, and Tifa has never been so aroused in her entire life. She writhes on the bed, reaching down to tangle her fingers in Aerith’s hair, feeling Aerith’s tongue swipe over the puncture marks once the fangs are removed.

Aerith kisses where she bit, and Tifa trembles at the stimulation of it. She doesn’t feel it bleeding—she doesn’t feel a wound at all, but she’s too dazed to know why.

“Still with me?” Aerith teases, and it’s then when Tifa feels eyes on her.

Tifa laughs breathlessly, sheepishly locking eyes with Aerith. “Yeah. That was just… intense.” She runs her fingers through her long, brown hair. “That felt amazing.”

“You taste amazing, too,” Aerith tells her. “But I’m not  _ quite  _ done with you yet.”

With that, Aerith spreads Tifa’s legs further. Her heart thuds in anticipation as she watches Aerith close the distance between her mouth and Tifa’s arousal.

Tifa gasps when she feels Aerith’s tongue brush against her clit, her cold hands keeping her legs spread. Her back arches once her tongue buries between her flesh, teasingly lapping at her clit. The cool sensation is strange at first, but it adds to the stimulation, especially when Aerith’s fangs gently press against the sensitive flesh.

Tifa grips the bedspread tightly as Aerith finds a pace with her mouth then, alternating between teasing flicks of the tongue and long, deep laps. Her mouth is wet and cold against Tifa’s swelling arousal, and Tifa finds herself throbbing against Aerith’s mouth the longer she works her with her tongue.

“Aerith,” Tifa gasps, fingers digging into Aerith’s hair. She pulls gently on her light brown locks, moaning low when Aerith hums in pleasure against her clit.

Tifa had no idea she could even  _ get _ this wet; she’s preoccupied with avoiding making a mess on the bedspread when Aerith’s tongue dives deeper into her clit, sucking on the aroused flesh teasingly.

“ _ Oh—” _ Tifa groans, a wave of pleasure rolling through her body. Her heart thuds in her chest as Aerith continues to lap at her clit enthusiastically.

Aerith looks up at Tifa, mischief in her eyes as she locks their gazes while she eats Tifa out. Her mouth is buried in Tifa’s arousal, entirely lost in it as she sucks and licks passionately. All Tifa can focus on is the feeling of Aerith’s mouth, her tongue circling her clit and massaging it. She’s never felt anything so good in her life.

“God, that’s good…” Tifa moans shakily, caressing Aerith’s hair as she trembles.

Aerith’s tongue starts to swipe lower until it swirls around Tifa’s entrance. Tifa’s moans are loud even in her own ears as she feels the chilled length of Aerith’s tongue flick inside of her. She buries it in Tifa’s hole as far as it can go before pulling it out, finding a rhythm to lick in and out of her.

“Oh… my God…” Tifa gasps, arching her back higher to feel more of Aerith’s tongue inside of her. She’s so close, she feels like she’s ready to burst, pleasure flooding her body all at once.

Aerith teasingly removes her tongue entirely, and Tifa whines at the loss until she feels it lap intensely at her clit once more. She licks a few deep, intense stripes down the length of her clit as Tifa feels her finger push gently inside her slick entrance.

“ _ Fuck,” _ Tifa whines, slowly rolling her hips forward to feel more of Aerith’s finger.

Aerith takes her time with it, slowly slipping her entire digit into her entrance. Tifa barely registers the temperature of it once it’s fully inside her, only able to focus on the way it curls up into her, brushing against her most sensitive spot inside her.

Aerith’s tongue picks up the pace, as well as her finger, pumping in and out of Tifa easily. Tifa’s moans don’t stop, gasping and whimpering the faster Aerith pleasures her. As soon as Aerith adds another finger along with her teasing licks, Tifa groans sharply, knowing she won’t last.

Aerith sucks on Tifa’s clit a few more times, and with a few fingered thrusts inside of her, Tifa feels her toes start to curl against the bedspread. She comes hard, trembling as she tugs on Aerith’s hair passionately. She feels her entrance tighten around Aerith’s fingers, as if she wants to keep her there forever. Tifa certainly wouldn’t mind that.

Tifa slowly starts to calm once her orgasm has reached its peak, and she can feel Aerith gently pull her fingers out of her, earning another shudder from her. She kisses Tifa’s thigh before crawling back up her body, straddling Tifa’s waist.

“God,” Tifa sighs, “you’re amazing.”

“Thanks,” Aerith says. “You’re not so bad yourself.” She winks.

Tifa wraps her arms around Aerith’s waist, yanking her up her body. Aerith grins with surprise, letting Tifa pull her wherever she’d like. She lifts her up enough to coax her panties down her legs, and Aerith lifts off of her slightly to remove them all the way. She returns to straddling Tifa’s chest, and Tifa pulls her up more, stopping just as Aerith’s crotch is right in front of her face.

“My turn,” Tifa says playfully, loving the desire reflected in Aerith’s eyes.

Tifa curls her arms around Aerith’s thighs, holding her firmly against her. She pulls Aerith’s body down so her mouth can collide with her clit. Aerith sighs pleasurably once her clit makes contact with Tifa’s mouth.

“So warm…” Aerith murmurs, reaching out to grab the headboard, looking down at Tifa’s face to watch her tongue dart out to taste her.

Tifa’s not used to tasting cold on her tongue, but it’s not unpleasant; the flesh is still soft, and Tifa starts lapping at Aerith’s clit to get her used to the sensation.

Aerith throws her head back, moaning softly, hips rocking to feel more of Tifa’s tongue. Tifa strokes Aerith’s clit with her tongue, holding onto Aerith’s thighs tightly enough for her to melt against Tifa. She can’t wait until Aerith rides her face, judging by the pretty moans that fall from Aerith’s lips, it won’t be long.

Aerith gasps sharply when Tifa’s lips wrap around her clit, sucking gently on the chilled flesh. Her whine is breathy and pleasured, and Tifa’s satisfied when Aerith starts to grind gently against Tifa’s mouth, desperate to feel more of it.

Tifa encourages the roll of Aerith’s hips with her hands, letting Aerith find a rhythm to ride Tifa’s face. She times every lap of her tongue with the roll of her hips, and Aerith moans, picking up the pace.

Tifa takes advantage of Aerith’s rocking hips by trailing her tongue all the way down to her entrance. Aerith shudders, gripping the headboard tightly as she sinks down onto Tifa’s tongue as far as she can, her tongue buried in her wet entrance.

“Please,” Aerith gasps as she starts to fuck herself on Tifa’s tongue, grabbing her own chest and squeezing as she bites her bottom lip, fangs digging into it gently.

It’s such a beautiful sight, Tifa can only pick up the pace with her tongue, flicking it in and out of Aerith’s wet entrance as deeply as she can. Tifa tilts her head up a little to lick her clit again, and Aerith whines, lips parting with pleasure as she closes her eyes.

Aerith’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

Aerith tilts her hips forward so she can start grinding her clit along Tifa’s mouth, rough and messy, seeking out her own pleasure. Tifa loves it, encouraging her with wet, teasing licks and strokes of her tongue. 

Aerith’s moans turn sharp; she grips the headboard so tightly Tifa hears a crack. Tifa laughs through her licks, and Aerith does, too, but they don’t stop. Aerith grinds rougher and harder, and Tifa does all she can to keep up, gripping Aerith’s thighs tightly to hold her there.

“ _ Ah—” _ Aerith whimpers before letting out a high-pitched moan. “Ngh—!” 

Aerith comes against Tifa’s mouth, shuddering as she grinds her orgasm out onto her. Tifa licks her through it, tongue teasing her entrance once more, earning another shudder from Aerith. 

Her hips slow after a moment, apparently having had her fill. Aerith sighs shakily before sliding down Tifa’s body to rest her head on Tifa’s chest.

Aerith looks up at Tifa with a smirk.

“You’re good at that,” Aerith notes, tone laced with pleasure.

“Right back at you,” Tifa says, chuckling a little. “Hope the headboard won’t cost too much.”

Aerith snorts. “I wouldn’t worry about that.”

The chill of Aerith’s body is a lot to get used to, but the weight of her is comforting, along with the softness of her skin. Tifa can’t feel Aerith’s heartbeat—there likely isn’t one—but she knows her own is thudding erratically in her chest, wondering just what will come next between them.

Tifa reaches down to start running her fingers through Aerith’s soft hair. Her fangs have ascended back into her mouth now that they’ve both calmed. Tifa can’t even feel the mark that Aerith left; from what she can see, there’s barely anything there.

“I don’t usually do anything like that,” Tifa admits. “That was… totally new.”

Aerith doesn’t look surprised. “Whether you do or don’t, it doesn’t much matter to me.”

Tifa supposes that’s fair. She really only mentioned it to let Aerith know that she’s special to Tifa. What was supposed to be a night of fun and flirting ended up with Tifa actually considering seeing Aerith past tonight, which is probably the opposite of what Aerith is looking for.

“So, you said you’ve only bitten one person before,” Tifa says. “I’m… number two, I guess. Is that weird for you?”

“We both wanted it. And you tasted amazing. Definitely not weird,” Aerith promises. “Well, actually, weird is sort of exactly what it is, but it works.” She tilts her head. “And yourself? Did you enjoy it?”

Tifa can’t control the smile that breaks out on her face. “I did,” she admits. “I can’t even feel it now…”

Aerith moves slightly to reveal Tifa’s thigh, and there isn’t a mark on it, much to Tifa’s surprise.

“That’s because it’s healed,” Aerith says with a soft smile. “I wouldn’t just let you bleed, silly.” She laughs.

“I don’t know how this works,” Tifa points out. “It was… really nice, though.”

“Mmm.” Aerith relaxes back into Tifa’s arms, head resting on her chest. “It was.”

“So, like… can you show up in mirrors? Photographs?” Tifa asks. “How much of those stupid movies are true?”

“I guess you’ll have to find out,” Aerith says. “Can’t have you unlocking all my tricks in one night.”

Tifa’s heart thuds faster. “I mean… what if I never see you again?”

Aerith looks up at her. “You don’t want to see me again?”

Tifa laughs. “No, that’s not what I mean… I just didn’t expect  _ you _ to want to.”

“Why not?”

Tifa can’t really come up with a good answer. Aerith’s eccentricity made her assume that she wasn’t really one to commit, and her eagerness for a one-night-stand only made it worse. It didn’t help that the bartender from earlier implied she did this a lot.

“I don’t know for sure,” Tifa admits. “Seems like you could get anyone you want.”

“And you can’t?” Aerith grins. She sits up, straddling Tifa’s lap. “I had fun tonight. Why wouldn’t I want more fun?” She reaches out to stroke Tifa’s face. “Besides, if I let you go, who knows if I’d ever see you again.”

Tifa seems surprised; everything Aerith is saying to her feels like something  _ she _ should be saying to Aerith instead. “It doesn’t bother you that… I’m… y’know, not like you?”

“Why would it?”

Tifa looks away sheepishly. “I don’t know. I probably can’t do a lot of things that you can.”

“I can’t be warm like you,” Aerith points out, the hand on Tifa’s face continuing to stroke, “I can’t let you know how I feel around you by the sound of my heartbeat.” She touches her chest. “I’ll never have that pretty flush.” Her eyes fall on Tifa’s cheeks. “If I get too excited, people will be afraid of me.” She places a finger on her mouth where her fangs would be.

“I mean, I can relate to that one,” Tifa teases. “I don’t really take a lot of shit.”

“You sure don’t,” Aerith says, wiggling her eyebrows, “and I love it.”

“But I love your fangs,” Tifa promises. “And you don’t need to be warm to be soft.” Tifa runs her finger up Aerith’s arm. “Flushing isn’t necessary either. Neither is a heartbeat. Maybe you’re a little hard to predict, but I’m up for the challenge.”

“Oh yeah?” Aerith asks. “So I can walk you back to… where was it you said you were?”

“Sector seven,” Tifa reminds her. “I think a walk would be nice. Maybe also if you’d… stay with me tonight? I definitely wouldn’t mind.”

“Hmm. I don’t have my coffin…” Aerith teases before leaning in to press a soft kiss to Tifa’s lips.

Tifa melts against the kiss; she’s pretty certain she’d be fine with doing this all night.

“I think we can make do,” Tifa jokes back at her, kissing Aerith’s forehead tenderly.

“I think so, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically my first time writing aerti, i hope it wasn't terrible ;-; i love aerti, and i had a blast playing ffvii remake. here's [my twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) where i ramble sometimes! thank you so so much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
